Locked Out
by AquamarineDust
Summary: Lucy is always careful about making sure she has her Gate Keys, but what kind of evening does she have the one day she forgets her house key?


**NOTE: Takes place after "The Fire-Proof Lock" you don't have to read it to enjoy, but there is a slight spoiler for it at the end of this one-shot.**

**DISClAIMER: Fairy Tail and all related characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

It was getting late and the sun was just beginning to make its way down the horizon to switch shifts with the moon. Lucy saw this as an indicator to start heading home and it seemed like she was not the only one with that plan. Little by little the tables that were full of the bustling crowd of the Fairy Tail guild members were becoming more empty with the passing minutes. Rising from her own seat, Lucy bade a good bye to Levy, who she was discussing the latest book that was popular at the moment.

"Bye, Levy. See you tomorrow," Lucy smiled and waved off.

"Bye, Lu-chan," Levy also bided a good bye. "Oh, wait," she stopped Lucy from leaving. "You actually won't see me tomorrow. Jet, Droy, and I have a job to do and we're heading out tonight. Sorry I forgot to mention it, I was just so caught up with our discussion."

"It's okay, Levy," Lucy understood. "Be careful, I guess I'll see you when you get back then. But don't be surprised when I'm further in the book than you when you get back."

"Lu-chan… You wouldn't! That's so not fair, we promised we would not spoil the book for each other."

"I know, I'm just teasing. Bye, Levy." Lucy waved her hand in an apologetic manner.

As Lucy walked away, she could her Jet and Droy ask Levy if she was ready to go in unison. Before she had even touched the doors to the guild, a voice had called Lucy over to the bar of the guild.

"Hey Cana, what's up," Lucy asked her friend.

Cana smirked and held up a tarot card, "It says here that you have forgotten something important, Lucy." The she proceeded to pull out another card with an illustration of a simple brass key. "You weren't about to leave your keys at the guild were you, Lucy?"

Lucy tensed up and felt for the pouch where she kept her Gate Keys. No, they were there. "I have them all here, Cana."

Cana scowled and looked at her cards again, "Maybe it's suppose to meaning you're going to forget them later. Be careful since I know that's how your magic works." She finished off what was left of the beer in her mug.

Lucy thought about it, she would hate to forget her Gate Keys, the spirits that were summoned by each individual key were her friends. Also, she has made the habit to always make sure to never leave her apartment without her Gate Keys. "I will be, thank Cana." Even though the thought was unthinkable, it would not hurt to be extra aware.

"No problem, Lucy," Cana smiled before having a puzzled look. "Where's Natsu and Happy. The three of you normally leave together like one big happy family."

"Natsu and Happy are out on a mission," Lucy wanted to go with them, but she was asked to do a small local job that was at the same time as Natsu's train. She promised to make it up to him later.

"Alright, but I'll be keeping a close eye on you and your keys," Cana stated. "Big sister notices all."

"Right, thanks. Well I better be going. Bye, Cana." Lucy waved off before leaving the guild. Like usual, Lucy was walking on the edge of the riverbed and heard the warning of the fishermen. Lucy insisted that she was fine before continuing to go home.

"Ah, home sweet home," Lucy said when she was outside the door of her apartment. She reached into her pocket to pull out her house key. "Open: Door of my apartment," Lucy joked while going through the motions of unlocking the door. "Huh…" She did not feel the door unlocking, when she looked down there was nothing in her hand. "What, how… Uh oh…" Lucy thought back to earlier that day and realized that she must have forgotten her house key while she made a fuss to attach her Gate Keys to her belt that morning.

"Maybe I can go back the guild," Lucy suggested to herself, but dismissed. Most of the guild was probably gone at this point. "Oh, I know, I'll wait for Natsu! He's always breaking in anyways and he said he was coming back from his mission tonight." So Lucy waited.

And waited...

And waited...

And waited...

This was taking longer than she thought as she sat on the hallway floor. "This is really uncomfortable. This floor is so hard and kind of cold… I'd love something soft and warm to sit on…" If only. "Wait, I can!" Lucy pulled out one of her golden keys, "Open, Gate of the Ram: Aries!"

A spiral of pink, fluffy wool appeared onto the ground and the spirit Aries arrived. "S-sorry! H-how can I help you Miss Lucy?"

"It's alright, Aries. I was wondering if you could make a cushion just big enough for me to sit on as I wait," Lucy kindly asked.

Aries nodded and called out, "Wool cushion! I'm sorry it's so fluffy, Miss Lucy."

"No, this is perfect. Thank you, Aries," Lucy sighed contentedly as she sat down on the wooly cushion. It was much better than the floor and she wished she had thought of that sooner.

The spirit gave a bow. "Sorry for asking, but why are you w-waiting outside of your a-apartment door?"

Lucy laughed nervously, "I forgot my house key inside… So I'm waiting for Natsu to show up so he can let me in from the inside."

"I'm sorry that you are locked out of your a-apartment, Miss Lucy. Please excuse me." With that, Aries was gone with a poof of wool.

Lucy began waiting again, it was now much more pleasant with a place to actually sit other than the floor.

"It's kind of lonely though," Lucy sighed. Normally Natsu and Happy were there by this time. Lucy summoned Plue to keep her company for the time being. "Hi there, Plue. Want to keep me company?" The small spirit dog cheered happily as he rested in Lucy's arms. As the time passed, Plue would occasionally move from his place, step off the wool cushion and start dancing on the floor. Lucy found it incredibly adorable. However, Plue's time soon ran out as he too returned to the spirit world.

"It's getting really late... " Lucy said and her stomach began to growl. "And I'm getting hungry." She could leave for a while and go find a restaurant.

There was another poof beside Lucy. "Punishment time, Princess?"

"Virgo, what are you doing here," Lucy asked baffled.

"I heard from Aries that you were locked out of your apartment. I took it upon myself to make sure you had a proper meal. Please eat, Princess." Virgo presented a plate of food from the spirit world that looked delectable.

"Thank you, Virgo," Lucy took the plate graciously and took a bite. "It's delicious!"

"Thank you. Time for punishment?"

"N-no, Virgo. Thank you for the food, you can go home if you'd like." Lucy told her spirit.

"Good day, Princess," Virgo bade before leaving.

With food now in her belly, Lucy felt much better, but still wondered if she was going to get into her apartment. There was always the possibility of Natsu not showing up and deciding to go to his own house for the night. It was time to think of other options if that was the case. She could stay with someone at Fairy Hills for the night. Levy left for a mission, so she was out. Wendy? She was probably already asleep. Erza maybe? Or even Juvia? Someone would still have to be awake. Just then, the magic of Aries's wool cushion she had been sitting on worn off from underneath her, causing Lucy to land on the floor.

Back in the spirit world, Aries had the strangest urge to cry out 'Sorry!' in the middle of her own living room, leaving herself baffled.

Standing up, Lucy rubbed her sore backside. "I guess it's been a while since I've started waiting…" Lucy began to walk to the main door of the apartment complex. "I think I'll start heading to Fairy Hills." It was getting late and she was sure Natsu was not coming at this point. "How does he get in anyways," Lucy questioned as she walked out the front door. Looking up to the window of her apartment, it stuck her. "He always climbs in through the window!" If Natsu could do it, so could she, right?

Wrong.

After countless attempts, poor Lucy could not get off more than a few feet off the ground before sliding down. "Maybe he has Happy fly him in…" Lucy sighed to make herself feel better about her failed attempts. Picking herself up, Lucy began walking in the direction of Fairy Hills to hopefully find a place to stay for the night. And fast because the dusk was ending quickly and night was settling in soon..

"Yo! Lucy, where do you think you're going? You live here," a booming voice called.

Turning around, Lucy saw a happily waving Natsu with a sleeping Happy on his shoulder. "Natsu, I thought you weren't coming."

"Not coming? That's crazy talk! Even if we don't always get to go on the same missions together, we're still a team and meet up later."

"Natsu... " Lucy blushed, "You're right!" She smiled brightly.

"Of course I am!" Natsu eyebrows furrowed, "Why were you leaving anyways? It's not like me not being there can keep you from being in your apartment."

Lucy secretly laughed at the irony.

"Well… I'm sort of… Locked out and can't get in," Lucy admitted.

"I don't get it, you have your keys," Natsu observed, looking at her key pouch secured on her belt.

Lucy began to play with her hair like it was the most fascinating thing that she had ever laid eyes on. "This morning while I was double-checking if I had my Gate Keys for my job, I guess I forgot my house key…" Wait, if she forgot her key, then how was her door locked?

"Oh yeah I remember now," Natsu stated, "You were making a fuss about being late, so I helped save time by taking you through your window!" He began giving a hearty laugh with his head thrown back and chest out.

That is right. Lucy must have blocked out the horrifying experience of Natsu's rash actions of that morning. Sure she trusted him with her life, but when you are standing the floor one moment and out the window in the arms of your boyfriend the next, anyone would be terrified.

"You're right, how could have I forgotten?" Lucy forced a laugh. "Since you're here, do you think you can go through the window and open the front door for me, please?"

"Door? What's the fun in that? _We're_ going through the window," Natsu declared picking up Lucy onto his back.

"Natsu!" Lucy clung on while Natsu just laughed and climbed.

"Natsu, Lucy is being too loud," Happy sleepily complained.

After that day, Lucy was extra careful to not forget her house key just like her Gate Keys.


End file.
